scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Demons
''Dimension Demons ''is the 15th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Velma builds a dimension-altering machine which will take people into other dimensions. When it turns out that it is being haunted by a demon, everyone except Velma is stuck in the machine. Synopsis The gang get stuck in a dimension machine. Velma has built a dimension machine, and she has been invited to a science hall for it, along with the rest of the gang. So this is where the gang are currently heading. Velma is very excited about it as she has never been invited to a real science hall before, only science fairs when she was little. The gang arrive at their destination and unload the machine. The gang soon get the machine inside and Velma sets it up for a display. Velma and the gang meet Professor Griffin Powers, head of this science hall. He is really amazed by what Velma has come up with. A woman comes, looking rather like a janitor. Her name is Alexandra, and she is very angered by the science fair. She goes away and Professor Griffin helps Velma set up the machine. Shaggy and Scooby go to the concession stand to buy a lot of food, but it is all science-based, pretty bad food. Shaggy and Scooby try one thing and it is horrible. So they cannot buy it. They are very hungry though. Then they see a shadow looking like a chicken and follow it. It turns out to be a demon! Luckily it doesn't notice Shaggy and Scooby and they escape back to Velma and the others. Griffin and the gang have finished setting up the machine when Shaggy and Scooby come back and tell them about the demon. The professor says this is a legendary demon that destroys science machines and projects and a man comes over and says the demon isn't real. He is Arthur Faust, who wants to win this year against Velma Dinkley with his project on how to recycle old sneakers. He goes away but it is clear he will do anything to win. Professor Griffin says it is time to do practice before everyone arrives, and asks Velma explain how it works and give and example. Velma explains that the Dimension Machine works in a way to transport people to any other dimension. Since there are countless dimensions, the user may choose any dimension. It works in a good way: the atoms inside the person are displaced to that dimension and the same way back. This is the wave of the future, Velma says. She needs the gang for the display. But then the Demon comes and scares everyone. Velma accidentally presses the button to send them into a random dimension, and before they go the Dimension Demon (the official name now) makes something malfunction in the machine. Velma and Professor Griffin are luckily not sent, but the gang and the Dimension Demon are. It turns out that the Demon's thing caused the machine so that it cannot bring them back. Most of the rest of the episode revolves around the gang escaping from the Dimension Demon and Velma and Professor Griffin making the machine work again. Finally they get it to work again, and get the gang back from the dimension. The Dimension Demon tries to escape but is knocked into the Dimension machine, causing it to explode and not work anymore. The demon was Arthur Faust. He wanted to win the science fair. The episode ends with Velma winning the prize, even though the machine exploded. Cast and Characters Villains *Dimension Demon Suspects *Arnold Faust *Alexandra *Professor Griffin Powers Culprits Locations *Science Hall *Dimension Notes/trivia *Arthur's project is similar to the one StanleyYelnats's father wanted to do in the book Holes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes